Just Like Heaven: DaseyStyle
by phoenix9648
Summary: Casey gets in a car accident, putting her in a coma. The family waits for her to wake but Derek suddenly begins seeing her around the house. When the family is forced to make a decision, will the pair be able to stop arguing long enough to save her life?
1. Chapter 1

So this has been done for a while, but I really didnt like the beginning, so I waited and waited until I realized that writers block or SOMETHING refused to let me change it. So here it is in all its shining glory.

Sorry Ive been so AWOL, school is eating me up! But Im in my last couple weeks of classes so things have lightened up and Im able to write more :)

This story is based off of the movie, Just Like Heaven, with Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo. Great movie, and I found it inspiring when I first saw it, and putting it with Derek and Casey seemed perfect. Its a loose adaption anyways. But this story is a bit OOC, sorry about that, Im doing what I can to tweak it, but there is a supernatural element to it for all those who enjoy that kind of thing :) This is a Dasey though, so even though romance isnt up in my genres, it is in this story! I dont think I can write anything but Dasey anyways.

If you havent seen the movie, this story will ruin it a bit for you, although the movie probably has a better message aha :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN!**

* * *

"Der-ek! This dance recital tonight is important! Now: Where. Is. My. Costume!?" Casey McDonald's voice shrieked, echoing through the blended family house.

Her step-brother laughed arrogantly. "Where's the fun in that? Keep looking, you'll find it. I'm just helping you warm up."

Casey felt her blood boiling as she finally stood in front of The Great Derek Venturi, trying not to smack the cocky smirk off his attractive face. Yes, even though he was her step-brother, even she couldn't deny that he was an attractive individual. Though you'd never catch her admitting it to anyone. It was bad enough she told him he was charming and charismatic that time she convinced him to run for school president. He didn't need any more extra fuel for his ego.

"Tell me where it is or I am going to cut up all your hockey cards!" Casey invented wildly.

Derek however did have a flash of worry cross his face before he hid it behind his usual overconfident smirk. "You don't even know where they are."

"Oh so that secret safe behind the hockey picture in your closet in the box labelled 'hockey cards' isn't it?"

Derek's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?!"

Casey grinned, glad she had the one-up, forgetting momentarily her fury from a few moments ago. "I have my ways. Now. Costume. Or all your prized cards will be in pieces."

He sighed. "Fine. Go check in the games closet behind Scrabble. I was in a hurry. Don't know why I bothered rushing, your showers are so long lately. Wonder what could be taking up your time in there…" he added, suggesting something Casey was fairly sure brothers and sisters did not discuss. Or anyone really.

"Der-ek!" she hissed. "I was not…doing that! I don't do that!"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling at her freak-out. "Maybe you should, you'd be less uptight."

"Why, is that why you're _so_ laidback?" she countered, leaning dangerously close to his face. They were clustered in the corner between their rooms, bodies almost touching. Often times their arguments led to being up in each others face.

"I'm so laidback, _babe, _because you are uptight enough for the entire planet."

"Derek, stop being so immature. Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"Hmm don't know, don't care. All I know is its terrible fun to rile you up."

"Rile me up, huh?" she teased, her voice, unbeknownst to her, lowering an octave.

Derek visibly swallowed but his eyes hardened. "Please Space-Case, the fact that you even are suggesting that, makes me sick to my stomach. I figured a keener like you would understand the word 'incest.'" he said coldly, changing completely from the light teasing atmosphere they had been in until then.

Casey felt herself redden, and quickly rushed away from him to the games closet. She had no idea how she was supposed to concentrate on her dance recital now.

It was more than embarrassment at her slip. She felt the pain of mortification, that tingling coursing through her veins that reminded her she took it too far, that he had every right to be disgusted. Was she really suggesting that he wanted to …ahem, well… with her?! On paper it wasn't wrong, but morally? Plus it was DEREK! He had no care in the world for her. He just liked pissing another person off, especially because she always reacted so much.

Why was that anyways? Why did she let him get under her skin so badly? No one had ever affected her as much as he did.

Casey moved the boxes around, finally pulling out the pale pink dress. She hesitated, trying to control the tears threatening to fall. She had lost herself too much in that fight. But sometimes she found their arguments left her mind blank, especially when they were so close together. She still didn't understand it.

"Casey! Time to go!" Nora called from the living room. Casey inhaled and finally turned around, only to see Derek regarding her strangely. She touched her face, feeling the traitorous tear resting on her cheekbone, before she stalked past him and descended hurriedly down the stairs.

Derek sighed, leaning against his door. He hadn't meant to be so cold. What she was suggesting…he had thought about too much. His anger towards himself for his fantasies spilled the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. But he didn't know why she was so upset. He made a mental note to ask her later.

Downstairs, Casey was now fully dressed and ready to go.

"Casey, sweetheart, George and I will take the family car. You and Lizzie and Marti can take the Prince. Derek is grounded from the car for failing his history test and Edwin will come with us."

"You expect me to drive myself to my dance recital? But I need to review, I can't even remember how I start, I should've practiced more. Why didn't I practice more? I shouldn't go. I should fake sick. No one would be the wiser!" she said hysterically, in typical Casey-freak-out fashion. She was always like this before any performance, even though she excelled every time.

"Casey, you can't practice in the car anyways whether you're driving or not. Plus you still have dress rehearsal and tons of time until you go on." Lizzie soothed.

Casey nodded quickly, needing the sisterly advice. "You're right, Lizzie. Thanks. You and Marti ready to go?"

Derek came down the stairs, seeing the whole family leaving.

"Smerek, hurry up, we're leaving!" Marti called to her favourite brother.

"Sorry Smarts, I'm not going. I have had enough time with Casey to last me a lifetime."

Watching the fire return to her eyes was somewhat satisfying. "Derek Venturi, I hate you!" she screeched, being held back by Lizzie from lunging at him.

"Right back at ya sis!" he called, laughing, as the family sent him cold glares before leaving out of the door.

"Consider that another week without the car." was George's final words before following the rest.

Derek rolled his eyes. Leave it to Casey not to get punished. She was Miss Perfect in their eyes. She could do no wrong.

Or so he thought. For that night, she found a way out of getting out of her recital that no one could have predicted.

One wrong decision mixed with blurry, tear-filled eyes, and Casey McDonald crashed The Prince into a guardrail, causing the McDonald-Venturi world to be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ! Thank you so much to the few who reviewed ! :)

I like this chapter a lot better, I love sweet Derek, and this is sweet big bro Derek so its extra cute! I really want to try to involve the family a lot more in this story as in my past ones, I kinda was tooooo Dasey focused. But the movie works like that, so I cant make any promises. I will do what I can !

Um I do realize they are OOC in this story, especially Derek. I always write him very emotional. I have him doing a sort of self-reflection especially in this chapter so its a much more vulnerable side, and since Derek is all I'm-not-a-feelings-guy it comes off un-Derek-like. But under all that attractive exterior, he definitely is a softieee :) And that's the way I write it !

Anyways here it is! Please review ! I really love any kind of feedback you guys can give me, flames as welll!! Im trying to be a better writer and I need all the help I can get! Thanks!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN!**

* * *

Derek was lounging leisurely in his recliner, chips and another can of pop in hand. He was watching hockey, cursing at the TV, when the phone rang. Aggravated but realizing he probably should take the call since he was in enough trouble already, he answered.

"Derek? Derek, are you there?" a tearful, frantic voice came.

Derek bolted upright, sending the chair rocking dangerously. "Nora, what is it? What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident. We need you to come to the hospital immediately."

His palms began to sweat, head swimming as he tried to sort his thoughts.

"Which…car…" he managed to choke out.

And Nora's sobs told him all he needed.

* * *

"Hey D. Are you watching this game? Holy shit, why are they playing so-"

"SAM!" Derek's voice bellowed, shaking him from his easygoing conversation. "I need you to drive me to the hospital. Please."

Sam heard the desperation and absolute agony in his voice. He didn't know if he himself was hurt or if it was the family. Either way, Sam ended the conversation and raced over.

Derek barely made it through the hospital doors without killing anyone himself. He demanded at the desk where the McDonald-Venturi's were. Normally the person there would have IDed him but the desperation was enough to convince her more than some phoney drivers licence.

Running full tilt upstairs, he nearly ran headlong into his father.

"Derek!" he shouted in surprise, catching him before he went tumbling to the floor in his efforts to avoid the collision.

"Who's hurt, Dad? How bad? Where's Edwin and Marti? Is Lizzie okay? How bad is-"

"Derek, relax. Breathe. Nora is with Edwin. Lizzie and Marti are in room 315-"

"Marti was in the car too?!" Derek shouted. He was under the impression she was with Edwin, Nora and his dad in their car.

"She's completely fine, Derek, as is Lizzie. They are simply having their minor cuts and bruises tended to."

Derek nodded vigorously, relief pouring through him. It halted and turned his blood cold, realizing he hadn't heard news on one member of the family.

"Where is Casey?"

George exhaled, the shakiness alarming Derek. "She's in a special unit. Derek…she's in a coma. And unless she comes out of it within a few weeks…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Derek avoided his eyes and, seeing a sign at the end of the hall, bolted towards the doors with his hand over his mouth before he could spill the contents of his stomach in the hallway.

"Smerek!" Marti's excited cry radiated through the room. The young nurse looked up to see an older, worn-out boy coming through the door.

He quickly made his way over, picking her up without even asking if it was okay, and holding her in his strong arms.

"Liz, you alright?" Derek asked the young teen beside, pulling her into a one arm hug.

"I'm fine, Derek. Are _you_ alright?" she asked pointedly. Lizzie was very perceptive of everyone, almost as much as her sister was of him. The thought of Lizzie's sister caused another uncomfortable roll of his stomach but he beat it down as his baby sister cried in his arms.

"Hey Smarti, you're fine, I'm here. Your big bro won't let anyone hurt you." he explained.

Lizzie's eyes began to shine at the big-sibling-protecting-from-all-evil comment, and Derek pulled her tighter to his side. "And your big step-bro is not going to let Spacey get all the attention. Come on Liz, it's Casey, if she can fight the Fridge, she can fight something as stupid as a coma. She'll be up and nagging about hospital policies before you know it."

Lizzie hiccupped a laugh. Derek sure knew how to lighten a mood.

"Have you seen her?" she asked hopefully.

"Not yet. The first thing I did was come to see if you two were okay. I only spoke to my Dad for a couple minutes."

"How bad was the pukin'?" she teased. The nurses released them from captivity and they headed to sought out the parents and Edwin. Luckily George had been returning to them and caught them in the hallway, leading them to where Edwin and Nora were waiting. Edwin looked blank but brightened when he saw the trio and his father.

"Derek, you're here!" he said, leaping up from his seat and catching him in a tight hug. He slowly released, realizing Derek was probably going to beat him in a pulp for touching him, but instead Derek ruffled his hair, holding him for a long moment before loosening up.

"I came as soon as I could. Sam sends his best." he explained easily. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti took seats. Nora and George left to go speak privately.

"Can you handle the kids for a few minutes?" George asked Derek quietly.

Derek nodded, patting him on the shoulder as a signal not to worry about them and George's appreciative smile made Derek guilty for always being so difficult about taking responsibility. He vowed to do better in the future.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Derek asked as he settled Marti back on his lap.

"Kinda." Lizzie confessed.

Derek reached in his back pocket and pulled out some change. "Take Marti and Edwin and find something to eat. Don't get lost. I'm counting on you, Ed, to take care of them." Derek told his brother, sort of head-butting him gently, leaning his forehead against his and smirking. "Don't mess it up."

Edwin was practically beaming. Was Derek really that mean to him that simply trusting him brought him so much joy? How awful of a brother and son was he?

Nora and his father returned shortly after the youthful trio left. The red-rimmed eyes of his step-mother did not reassure him.

"Derek, where are the kids?" George asked, his arm around his wife as if supporting her whole body. He had suspicions that he was. Derek had never seen someone so distraught in his short life.

"I sent them for snacks. How's Casey?" he asked formally, standing up to meet their size.

Nora's tears began again. "Not good."

George explained as he held her closely. "She had major trauma to her head. Her body's fighting but the doctors aren't sure if it's strong enough. She slipped on some black ice on the road and manoeuvred the car so she got the main impact. That's the only reason Marti and Lizzie are as healthy as they are. The Prince is totalled, but they easily could have died if she hadn't done what she did."

Derek felt his knees turning to jelly. He asked something he never thought he would. "Can I see her?"

Both George and Nora stared. Slowly, they both nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thank youuu to those who reviewed :) I loveeee reviews and really appreciate those who take the time to write them, even if theyre short, they mean a lot so thanks again! I dont like to update unless I get quite a few for each chapter so forgive me for taking a while to update. I was hoping for a couple more but I felt like posting todayy and since its a holiday weekend Im going to try writing more so Ill be able to post regularly !!Another thanks for all the story alerts!

As of right now this story is finished, on my computer. But every other chapter after this I strongly dislike, so Im rewriting it. So basicallllly I dont know how long that will take but Im going to try to get a good chunk fixed up this weekend :)

ANYWAYS Ill stop rambling now. This is prettttttty OOC, as I mentioned before. But I left you with a cliffhanger to keep you interested ;) Sorry for all those who hate them ahaha, I like to end my chapters with something to be desired. Just the way I work.

Review pleaseeeeeeeee :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN!**

* * *

Derek took a deep breath before entering the room. His breath left him immediately, seeing her motionless form on the bed. If it wasn't for the several monitors attached to her and the multiple tubes in her arms, along with the inconsistent beeping as the only sound in the room and the bandages wrapped around various parts of her body, he could have convinced himself she was just sleeping.

He walked slowly to her side, glancing back to find he was alone. He was grateful because there was an unfamiliar prickling in his eyes when he thought of the last words he said to her. She was dying before his eyes at this very moment and there was not one thing he could do to get her to break his name in two, or give him a lecture on feminist theories and table manners and showcase any other Caseyisms. He looked at her bruised hands, thinking of all the times she smacked him with those dainty fists.

He sniffed, trying to control himself but failing. He wanted nothing more than to look in her icy blue eyes, see the way they shone as she smiled. He tried earnestly not to remember the dull grey they were earlier that day when she passed him to go downstairs to leave, unknowingly leaving to her potential, horrific state.

He regretted his words further. He normally didn't do feelings but seeing the pain in her eyes, the tears telling her emotion better than her expression, had changed him instantly in that moment. He never did do well seeing Casey in pain. When he watched Sam reject her because of HIS words about the Male Code, it had made him rethink his selfishness. No one else could do that to him. Even today, when Casey wasn't even conscious, he was questioning his self-worth among his family.

Derek lowered himself to the chair beside the bed. "Case, you have to get better. This family needs you…_I_ need you…" he confessed, his voice cracking on the last words. He didn't know where this side was coming from. He quickly let go of the hand he hadn't realized he grabbed and bolted out of the room.

The family looked up from the waiting area, their eyes dulling slightly at the sight of someone besides the doctor. But there was warmth in the dull color for the family member return.

"All of us staying here isn't going to help anything. She's in a coma. We can't stay here for weeks waiting for her to wake up." Derek said gruffly. Despite his tone, both parents agreed.

"Alright, Nora you stay-" As if she would do anything else.

"I'm staying too." Lizzie said stoutly, the seriousness in her eyes preventing argue. Except from Edwin.

"Liz, you need sleep. You were hurt today, even if it wasn't badly. Your body needs rest." Edwin told her quietly, a hand reaching up to rest on her shoulder.

"Ed's got a point, Lizard. You should go home. I'll call you as soon as I get any news." Nora told her daughter, hugging her tightly.

Derek felt his throat tighten unexpectedly. He had never seen his step-sister so scared before. She was always the strong, brave, together one. The one who was usually freaking out and being overdramatic was…

He couldn't even think her name.

"I'll be back as soon as I put the kids to bed." George told his wife, kissing her forehead. Nora hugged each of the kids tightly, especially Derek to his surprise.

"Take care of them, Derek." she told him lastly, looking him right in the eye. He knew she was depending on him. He nodded. She seemed reassured, despite the silent reply.

Returning home was a surprise to the family. They came in to the scattered contents of chips, a sticky semi-puddle of dark soda residing on the hardwood, and the TV still blaring.

"Left in a hurry I see." George merely commented. He didn't make any signs that he was going to force Derek to clean it up. He seemed to understand the anxiousness and accepted the mishap for what it was. He was probably just too exhausted to put any effort in arguing about it. Derek felt another bout of guilt for his behaviour in the past.

Lizzie, Edwin and Marti trudged up the stairs with George bringing up the rear. He glanced back to see Derek taking a wet rag to the stiff liquid on the floor. He smiled a little in pride but the weight of worry on his shoulders didn't allow the smile to stretch very far.

Derek was sweeping the broken chips into the dustpan when George returned from saying goodnight to the kids.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done today. You really kept a level head and took care of the kids. I haven't heard you complain once about the responsibility we keep packing on you. I'm proud of you, son. I know this isn't how you planned to spend your Friday night…"

"Dad." he interrupted. "Just… don't sweat it okay? I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes, but I love my family. They will always come first."

George smiled. "How are you holding up with the news?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it." he muttered, not looking him in the eye anymore.

"Nor would I. But I felt I should ask."

"Already had one mushy confession, I can't handle two in one night. Ruin my rep." he joked and they laughed weakly.

George slid his coat back on. "See you soon. I'll call if anything comes up."

Derek nodded and watched as his father left out the door. He felt a wave of fear, wondering if this could be the last conversation he ever had with his father. He learned today how fast things could change.

Shaking the melodramatic thought from his head, the young man headed upstairs to crash for the evening.

He hesitated when he saw _her_ door cracked open. Before he knew it, he was nudging it gently and stepping inside.

The bedroom was dark, only lit by the moonlight streaming through the gap in the curtains. They hadn't expected to be out so late otherwise the keener would have left a lamp on. Derek flicked one on, sighing as he sat on the edge of her perfectly made bed. He could practically see her freaking out now, telling him not to mess up her perfect lines that she probably used a ruler to check each time.

He chuckled under his breath at the thought.

Curiously, he slid a hand under her pillow. Sure enough his hand clasped around her diary. Normally his brain would register _jackpot_ but his heart simply wasn't in to learning more about the girl absent from the room. He pulled it out anyways, just to see if it was one he found before.

"Don't touch that!" a sharp voice cut through the deafening silence, causing Derek to drop the book in shock. He whipped his head to the door, expecting Lizzie. Well no, he wasn't expecting Lizzie, but he knew it couldn't have been who he thought it was. No one was there. But it was so loud, so clear, he couldn't have imagined it, right?

Derek placed the book back under her pillow. He bit his lip, trying to think this through. Seeing her dresser, he waltzed over nonchalantly then opened her underwear drawer. She had gotten some new additions since he last checked. To his immense grief, there were new sexier numbers among the regular comfortable bra and panty sets. He picked up a red lacy bra and was startled when he heard the same shrill tone.

"What are you doing in my room!? Don't touch my stuff and get out!" she screeched.

Derek turned and gasped as Casey McDonald stood on the other side of the room, hands on her hips, and that sexy fire in her eyes as she stared him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Easter ! Hope all of you had a great day:)

I decided to post this now. I literally just wrote this so there may be some grammatical errors but my mom is making me move because she has to set the table for turkey dinner !

Okay, so for those who havent or have seen the movie, my version is a loose copy of it. In that movie, the two people are complete strangers so they have trouble piecing together Elizabeth's life and that's what the main purpose of the movie is. In mine, its a different version of the main message of the movie. Dasey involved of course but they will work together in much the same way. The point is Casey in my version has memory of Derek, because in the movie certain triggers bring back bits of her memories. Derek is obviously a huge part of Casey's life. Originally I had her not remember him at all until about halfway through but that got things a little awkward and it was harder to do the Dasey aspect of it when she hardly knew him and he knew everything about her. It came out too one-sided.

ANYWAYS I rewrote this chapter with her having her memory, rather than my original, so much is the same but obviously a bunch is different. Most pointless statement ever award? Yeah, I win it alot.

Again sorry for the OOC portion of this story. I will try to get them more normal as the story goes on. Also, just like to say that I think Lizzie and Derek's relationship is great on the show so I tried to include a bit of it. They just seem to have such an understanding of each other, and I think Lizzie is a very perceptive girl.

Enjoy reading and thankkkk you to those who reviewed! :) Please reviewww !!!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN !**

* * *

"Casey?" Derek gasped, eyes wide as he stared at the girl he had just seen lying dead-like in a hospital bed. Wait, how'd she get here so fast? Even if she was fine the second he left, it took longer than that for his Dad to even reach the hospital to drive them home and the other car was gone.

"Who else would you expect? It's my room, moron." she reminded him, rolling her eyes.

Derek was very confused. What was going on? Was he dreaming? He glanced at her hand as she reached up to brush hair from her face. There were no bruises. It was as if she had never been in the accident at all.

"Mom, can you get Derek out of my room?!" Casey shouted towards the stairs, leaning out of her doorway.

"Our parents are out." he stated automatically. At the hospital, right? But…wait, what in the world was going on? She didn't have any marks on her. She looked just like she did before she left, dressed in her far-too-slinky electric blue halter dress. It hugged her curves far too nicely. Why couldn't she wear one of those button down sweater thingys?

"Fine! I'll call her since obviously you aren't going to listen to me! I don't know why you're looking like a deer in headlights but then again you'd think I'd be used to the look since you look like that in every class at school-" she ranted, striding over to the phone and snatching it in her hand. Except her hand went right through it. Her eyes widened. "What did you do to my phone?" she demanded.

Derek's eyes were practically out of their sockets. Was Casey a ghost? Did that make her dead?

The thought made him dizzy and he swayed, falling over to land on the end of her bed.

"Derek…?" She was wary now, seeing him like that obviously caught her off guard. "I don't know what's wrong with you or what you did to my phone but I'm going to use the one in the kitchen and if you are not out of here by the time I get back, you will be facing serious consequences!"

She rushed out into the hall. With a sigh, Derek followed her out. Wow she must have ran, he couldn't see her in the living room and she only had just left. He went to check the kitchen, bathrooms, and listened for her outside the kids bedrooms. Strange. Was that all a dream? He was overly exhausted. But having hallucinations over a dying step-sister?

He went back into her room, sliding to the floor in front of her bed as he pondered. Was this because he was feeling guilty over what happened? Was it because he was worried about her? He didn't do feelings, did everything to avoid them in fact, but maybe the emotional overload of the day was screwing with his basic perception on reality.

But why was Casey like a ghost? If his perception on reality was skewed to believe she was really here, why wouldn't he skew her ability to pick up objects too?

"Hey! You're still here!" Casey's voice came again. Derek jumped at the sudden sound as she stood over him irritably.

"Case…we need to talk." he told her slowly.

"About what?" she asked, settling next to him at an overly long distance away.

He sighed. "I think you need to come to terms with the fact that you might be-"

"Derek? What are you doing in here?" Lizzie's voice interrupted from the door. Derek looked over, waiting in anticipation for her to freak when she saw Casey. But she didn't even seem to notice the girl sitting next to her step-brother. Derek glanced at Casey and was startled when she was nowhere to be seen.

"Derek?" Lizzie tried again. She walked in the room and settled beside him.

"Uh…nothing. How you holding up, kiddo?" he asked softly. He must have dreamt up the Casey thing if her own blood sister couldn't see her. But it was all so real. She had been right there…or so he thought. The pain in his body reminded him of how tired he was. He reminded himself of his earlier suspicion of a possible symptom of exhaustion: vivid hallucinations of dying girls.

"Not great." Lizzie whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"She's going to be fine. She's a fighter. Trust me, I know." he added with a chuckle, but the memories of their last fight left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

Lizzie looked up, noting his expression. "I know you feel guilty for what happened. But it wasn't your fault. Casey looked down at the wrong moment and a patch of ice took control of the car. She was upset over your fight, but it wasn't the reason we crashed."

Derek avoided her eyes, trying not to let the lump in his throat consume him.

"I know. But…what if…" he stopped. His voice was about to crack. He couldn't cry in front of Liz. It would break her down when she was already so fragile. He had to act confident and assured so she could pull through. That's what the family needed from him right now, his confident nature. But he was in pain too. Those who suffer can lose themselves in the hurt.

"Derek, I, and everyone else in existence, know you and Casey fight like cat and dog. We know you guys shout insults at each other as often as you breathe. But we know you two care about each other. She knows you care about her too. Don't freak about it, she knows."

Derek bowed his head. If she knew it before, after what he said she was probably having doubts on why she ever cared about him in the first place. He was a jackass to her and used an accidental slip against her when she was vulnerable. She had never been so over-the-line in their fights and he was liking it too much to let her continue. Now she never would. She would never do a lot of things if things continued the way they were.

"I just wish I could take back what I said. Wish I could make it up to her. It's been eating me up since I said what I said to her. I want to talk to her, but I can't."

"I want to talk to her too. She'd be so level headed at a time like this. She always is so supportive and knows just what to say, even if she's being ridiculous she still gives good advice or at the very least cheers you up. I can't live without my sister, Derek."

Derek nodded, kissing her temple affectionately. "You won't have to. Not if I have anything to do with it." he explained, determined to further test his 'ghost' theory.

After comforting Lizzie, he sent her off to bed. It was getting late and he didn't want to have anymore weird fantasies about Casey's presence. It had seemed so real. But why would she be like a ghost? Maybe because that's what he expected to be coming? And she didn't seem upset like before, so maybe he wanted her to forget their fight so they could say a proper goodbye without any awkward unresolved tension? He wasn't sure, he didn't do the whole read-up-on-the-paranormal-thing. But he didn't think it made any sense, so he pushed it from his mind as he climbed into bed.

Sleep didn't come. Derek rolled over and put on some soft rock, hoping to slow his frantic mind. His earlier encounter with non-Casey had been weird, not to mention the hospital visit. It had been an intense night. But his body couldn't relax. It felt like every cell in his body was hyped up on caffeine.

His mind mulled over the events of the day. When would Nora and George get back? How were the kids coping? Would Casey really pull through? She had seemed so lifeless….

A quiet knock on the door brought him out of his fears. He shuffled out of bed, his body creaking in the effort of the sudden movement, and turned the knob to find himself facing a tearful Marti.

He knew what she wanted so he simply lifted her up and let her get comfortable on his bed. Another knock sounded before he could get comfortable himself.

Lizzie stood there. "I know this sounds weird…" she began, looking incredibly embarrassed.

Derek didn't taunt her or pretend not to know what she was talking about so she'd have to spell it out, he simply gestured her in. Lizzie smiled when she saw Marti already inside.

He barely managed to close the door before a final knock rapped on the door. Sighing, Derek opened it, not even waiting for an explanation, shoved Edwin in the room and closed the door tightly.

His bed wasn't that big, although most likely larger than Casey's, so it fit all of them quite snugly.

"This is a one time deal, so don't get used to it. And keep your unclipped toenails and smelly feet to yourself."

They didn't cuddle, just lay side by side, arms touching. Derek had an arm around Marti to hold her from falling off the bed.

It wasn't nearly as crowded as the family's (minus Derek and Casey) road trip to Quebec hotel bed.

"Derek?"

"Yeah Liz?"

"Thanks."

He smiled involuntarily at her gentle tone and pulled her into him in a side hug. She stayed there until she fell asleep.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad brother after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys ! SO sorry it took me so long to update, its finals season for me and I just wrote four exams so they took up quite a bit of time! I still have one left but decided that since its a few days away Id take some time to write the next chapter before I have to work tonight.

I thought I made this chaper really long but its about the same as the last. As mentioned before, it is not just like the movie, just a rough interpretation.

Also I did add a little more Smarti/Smerek in this chapter than I originally had. I just love those two, they are such an adorable pair :)

Thank you to all those who reviewed, means so much, and please keep it up ! Im trying to improve here so any flames you have are welcomed! Love hearing any kind of feedback from you so please read and review!!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

"Smerek?" Marti's small voice woke him from his restless sleep. He didn't want to move, he was so exhausted, but it was Marti so he opened one bleary eye. He made a muffled response, having not lifted his head from the pillow. "Can you make us pancakes? Nora and Dad are still not home."

Derek felt the night's events rush back. Car crash. Hospital. Casey. Spirit-Casey…?

He shook the confusing thought from his head and finally took notice of the absence of Edwin and Lizzie in the room. The distant sound of the TV gave away their new location. Derek sighed and rolled over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Sure Smarts, give me a few minutes and I'll be down."

"Thanks, Smerek." Marti said, her voice still babyish.

Derek looked over to see her chewing on a hangnail nervously as she left the room. It was like she rewinded a few years. She had been acting much more her age lately, while still having her usual Marti spark. He was her big brother, and he knew her well. Her new change in behaviour was just because of what was happening with Casey. She was scared of what the result would be. She reverted back to when she needed protection, when she was a little girl afraid of monsters under the bed or when they played princesses and dragons. He would always protect her, but he couldn't protect her from the pain the family would go through if they lost one of its members.

"Hey, Smarti?" Derek called before she could leave.

Her blue eyes were round with innocence and a glimmer of sorrow. Derek remembered a similar look when she asked him not to go to Spain for six months with his mom, when he nearly failed Spanish.

"What colour pancakes do you want?" he asked, getting off his bed and putting his hands on her shoulders as he led her out of his bedroom.

"Pink. It was Casey's favourite." Marti whispered, looking at the hall's hardwood.

Derek crouched in front of her so she'd meet his gaze. "Smarti, Casey is going to be _fine_. She just needs to rest after being in overdrive for so long. She'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" she questioned, looking to his eyes. Derek could see the desperation. She was old enough to know he couldn't promise something like that, but young enough to still ask it of him.

He sighed. "I can't promise that. But I promise you she will always be here to take care of you, even when you don't know it. She loves you and that won't change no matter what happens."

"Smerek, do you love her?" Marti asked with a strange persistence in her voice. Derek watched her warily, confused by her meaning. His little sister always had been wise beyond her years.

"Of course I do." he said and watched as her eyes welcomed light instantly.

"Good because I know you can save her. But you should shower Smerek, you smell." Marti teased, giggling as he tickled her rather than verbally retort.

She headed downstairs and Derek, taking her advice, quickly showered. Wiping off the steamed mirror, he jumped when Casey's reflection appeared behind him.

"Way to waste all the hot water." she said snottily but when he whipped around she was nowhere in sight.

Derek felt like he was going absolutely insane. He was seeing his step-sister and sometimes having conversations with her. Why was this happening to him? _Was_ this some sort of grief thing? He knew he was more upset about Casey in the hospital than he ever would have thought he would be but to be so grief-stricken he is creating an imaginary presence?

Was it because of the conversation he just had with Marti? He was so busy wrapped up in thoughts about her that he couldn't decipher reality and fantasy?

He hated the fact that he wished he could talk to Casey about it, real Casey. She would probably diagnose him better than a doctor and be able to tell him what was happening and how to fix it.

He headed downstairs, trying not to snap at Edwin and Lizzie who caught him off guard with their calls of good morning. He simply grunted in return and went through the doors to the kitchen. He wasn't used to getting up earlier than noon on Saturday and he had been up all night in an overcrowded bed, trying to relax his frantic mind.

Exhaustion still could be blamed at this point. Derek clung to that small fact as he prepped their breakfast.

It wasn't until he was pouring the batter onto the pan when her voice came again.

"Ooh really healthy, Derek. No wonder you win over all the women." she said sarcastically. She was standing over by the fridge now, smirking. Derek tried not to smile. She had never smirked until recent years. He knew she picked it up from him.

"Jealous of my cooking skills now too? Or just my charm and sex appeal?" Derek taunted in return, it as easy as breathing with her.

He rethought his words. They didn't usually discuss anything about their looks when it came to their arguments. It was common knowledge that they were both attractive people. The only time it was ever close to being mentioned, it had backfired and blown up into the last fight they had. Derek tried not to think about it.

She scoffed. "This house is crowded enough without your over-inflated ego."

"Ouch. All the times you've said the exact same thing, it finally hurt my feelings." Derek said mock-hurt, a hand over his heart. "Seriously Case, I thought Liz was the one who was into recycling."

Before she could reply, Lizzie came into the kitchen. Derek felt strangely disappointed, knowing it was the end of his illusion of 'fighting' with Casey. Was it insane to want to live in a fantasy world if she was in it, even if he knew full well it was a delusion?

"Are the pancakes ready yet?" Lizzie asked as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

Derek turned to reply but gaped as he saw Casey still standing there, her smile slowly slipping into a frown as her sister effectively ignored her like she wasn't standing in front of the fridge. He couldn't help but gasp with Casey when she put her hand right through her, opened the fridge door and took out the orange juice.

Lizzie looked over at Derek strangely for the noise. "What's wrong?"

"Uh sorry, hot oil just burned me. And they'll be ready soon." he added quickly, stirring the batter to keep it mixed as he waited for the bubbles to rise on the ones in the pan.

"Okay cool." she replied, heading back to the living room.

She didn't hear the shouts from her older sister. "Lizzie! Can't you see me?! You're my sister! Come back!"

"Casey if you don't stop yelling at her, I'm going to strangle you." Derek threatened but it didn't have much malice in it. He couldn't, not anymore. Everything had changed.

"You can't even touch me." she teased and Derek was surprised when she stepped incredibly close to him. It was like their fights only this time it was simply attraction leading them. But she wasn't real. He shouldn't be feeling this way, but he couldn't stop the heat, that had nothing to do with the stove, rising in his body.

"Casey…" he said quietly.

She bit her lip sexily as she raked a hand through her hair, pushing it back, gazing up at him through her lashes.

The thought had crossed his mind before but never this much. He wanted to kiss her right then. She was so close. But she wasn't corporeal. He had to stop this before it got embarrassing.

"Um Case…have you noticed recently that you…have some memory problems?"

Casey looked at him strangely, backing away, the atmosphere broken. "No…?"

Derek sighed. "What were you doing before you were talking to me?"

Her face registered confusion. "Why, what do you mean? I…I was…I…" She seemed lost, her face scrunching up in concentration.

Derek focused his eyes on her scared ones. "When was the last time you talked to someone besides me? When was the last time you were in a room or a place that I wasn't? What was the last thing you ate, or last time you went to the bathroom, or did homework, or slept?"

Casey's eyes were shining. "I-I must have hit my head…I just have amnesia or something…"

"Casey…I think you may need to come to terms with the fact that you might be dead." he said gently, reaching a hand to touch her shoulder on reflex.

"Dead? I'm not dead! Why would I be here talking to you if I was dead?"

"I don't know. But Casey, you can go through objects and are untouchable. You're some sort of spirit. Think logically for a minute-"

"No! You, Derek Venturi, need to think logically! It's about time you stopped making up childish lies and how dare you plant maladaptive thoughts into my head if I've had some sort of accident and received memory loss! I mean you've gone pretty low before but this by far is the worst! I never thought you were cold-hearted until now. If I was dead, I couldn't hit you like this!" she screeched, pounding a fist on his chest but it went straight through.

She slowly retracted it, staring with scared eyes, before meeting his. "Derek…? What's happening to me?!"

He sighed. "I don't know. But I'm going to try to fix it."

"Why can only you see me?" she whispered and he itched to pull her into his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She looked so frightened.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." Derek muttered, flipping the last of the pancakes and beginning to dish them out on plates.

He looked up to see her expression but she had disappeared again. This was getting stranger by the minute.

"Pancakes are ready!" he called. His mind was still racing.


	6. Chapter 6

SO sorry I've been so AWOL lately ! Schools been eating me up. I'm finally done regular classes, but I'm starting my clinical course and labs on Monday for nursing so I mighttt not be any better in the next five weeks. I know, that's awful. But I've missed this story and some creative juices are finally flowing, so I think I'll be able to buckle down and finish it soon :)

Im trying to elongate this one as much as I can because I really like the concept and want to add some entrances from a few characters into it as well. In my past stories, Sam and Emily are hardly mentioned, let alone star, so I want to make sure they get some fanfic time from me :P But I always liked their characters, just focused on the Dasey so much in my other stories they got left out. Same with the family. I'll try to add as much of them in as I can.

I am going to try to squeeze in as much writing as I can in the next few days. I really don't know how long it will be, it all depends on my writing, I usually let it lead me rather than try to figure out things beforehand. But it will be probably 15 - 20 chapters, if not longer. We've got a while yet ;)

So for this chapter, you will see an OC from my story No Blood Relation. Nothing big, I just felt I might as well keep her around rather than introduce a new one and she fit the setting. Plus I like her of course.

Also, for all of those unaware, a wake is like a funeral, where the coffin is open so you can see the person as you honor their life or say your goodbyes. Some times it is the sole funeral, others its more of a first memorial. It all depends on preference. Just in case any of you were confused ! I only mention it as a side note anyways. As for the rental car, I know you have to be 25 to rent one, but you dont have to be 25 to drive one. You just wont have insurance when you do. But Derek refuses to drive the aquamarine family car (Sixteen Sparkplugs) and since the Prince is totalled, it was that or nothing ;)

Finally thanks for all the reviews ! :D Read and review, but mostly enjoyyyyyyyyy :)

PS Id ramble more, but Ive got to go get ready for a date ahaha sorry for the longest Authors Note EVER. Loveee ya guys :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN!**

* * *

George and Nora finally returned from the hospital a couple hours later. Derek had suspicions it was by doctors' orders. They both looked dead on their feet.

Before his dad could collapse in the basement, Derek pulled him aside to ask him about Casey.

"She's still comatose. They're running further tests on her as we speak. She's fine for now, Derek, they'll call if anything comes up." he reassured him, patting him on the shoulder, eyes half-opened. "Did the kids sleep okay? Did they all get breakfast?"

"They slept alright and I made them pancakes this morning. I was about to get started on lunch. Should I set something aside for you and Nora?" Derek asked slowly. He didn't know how to do this caring, thoughtful adult thing. Casey was always the one. She had grown up too fast in her life and managed to take the reins on running the household when their parents were out for any reason.

George shook his head, patting him gratefully on the shoulder. "We'll find something after we sleep. Thanks Derek." He trudged almost drunkenly down the stairs. It had obviously been a draining night.

Derek sifted through the kitchen. At least they had bought groceries the day before.

"Edwin!" he barked a few minutes later, keeping his usual attitude. The only hopes of things going back to normal would be to play it like everything was as it was and Casey was simply out with friends or studying at the library.

"Yes?" Edwin asked, poking his head in the kitchen. Lizzie followed, brushing past him, and Marti too brought up the rear, climbing up on one of the stools to watch Derek make his sandwich.

"Make Lizzie and Marti lunch." he instructed, carrying his own sandwich out to the living room and plopping down in the recliner, immediately flipping to hockey.

He tried not to smile as he heard the whispers of Lizzie and Edwin, trying to figure out why he would have made them each a sandwich himself then told Edwin to.

They came out into the living room a few minutes later and sat silently on the couch. Derek finished eating and glanced over to see Edwin and Lizzie chewing thoughtfully, and Marti simply gorging on hers. He had made each of their favourites, and it obviously surprised the young teens. It wasn't unexpected that he knew Marti's but the fact that he had used only organic for Lizzie's and added extra mayo on Edwin's left them curious.

He held back a smile. His family thought he didn't care and was too self-absorbed to notice much going on around him. But he picked up on a lot, he just didn't lead on that he did. It proved handy at a time like this.

Derek tossed the remote to the trio before throwing on his leather jacket. "I'm going out." he called over his shoulder before taking out the keys to the rental car and leaving out the door. He didn't wait for a response.

Derek played up the charm much more with the receptionist this time. Luckily he was now on the family list, so he headed up to Casey's hospital room after some shameless flirting. She was a few years older than him, but still seemed in awe of the Venturi charm. It came to him as easy as breathing. It was in his blood.

He slipped in the chair beside her. She still lay there as motionless as if she was in a coffin and he was at her wake. He pushed that image from his brain.

Why did he have to see her so lively and, forgive the pun, spirited, then come here to find the true Casey a member of the living dead? Her brain activity looked the same as the last time he was in here.

Frustrated, Derek leapt to his feet and leaned his forehead against his fist on the window. Looking out at the drizzling, dreary day, it seemed the world was as miserable as he was. The light from the sun was blocked completely by the dark clouds. Without Casey truly with him, he felt the deepening depression that the world would continue to stay as lifeless as this. Why would he be given someone so amazing only to have her taken away from him after a few short years? And before he could truly let her know how he felt?

You know, because of their fight. He wasn't about to admit something stupid.

But Derek felt so confused. He had never been a hugely religious person but he had some sort of faith. He knew that good people weren't always given the breaks. He'd seen plenty of great people suffer. But Casey? She may be self-absorbed at times, but she really took care of others and actually gave a shit. She worked hard to protect people's feelings and helped them whenever she could. She tried hard, sometimes too hard, to be perfect, but only because she strived for success. She had ambition, drive, enough to change the world, and his life entirely. Why was she the one who got hurt? Why wasn't he instead? If only they could trade places. He'd give anything. She deserved to live, to reach her dreams. What had Derek really done that he deserved to be here so much more than her?

Ugh, he just wanted to throw something. He hated feelings. HATED them. Why couldn't they stop? He hated feeling so out of control and helpless and GAH these feelings had to stop! Derek couldn't stand it. He paced the room, wanting to throw everything in sight. But he refrained. Which turned out to be a good thing since a young nurse came in a couple moments later.

Derek simply glanced over his shoulder at her before returning to look out the window. She was really attractive and normally he'd be all over it, but even if Casey was unconscious at the moment, it felt weird her being there while he flirted with another girl.

Not that he'd ever flirt with Casey, or ever had. He wasn't feeling like he was cheating on her by flirting with another girl, it was just that…know what? He wasn't feeling at all. That had always been his motto. All this allowing feelings to take over was causing him to lose his mind.

He turned around and slid into his usual charmer skin.

"Hi, I'm Derek. And you are…?" Derek asked suavely.

The blonde smiled, biting her lip nervously. He tended to have that effect on girls. "Britney. I'm doing my clinical here for school and this is my assigned unit." she explained. "I'll be working with your sister."

"Step-sister." Derek automatically corrected. It was a reflex. "But you really like this sort of thing? Babysitting the brain-dead of Canada's lamest teenagers?" he teased.

She giggled a little as she checked the numbers on the machines, jotting notes on her clipboard. "I like nursing. But it's hard seeing someone so young like this. It's hard seeing anyone this way. But I'm here to do my best to help her to recovery."

"How is she doing?" Derek asked conversationally, trying not to let the urgency seep into his voice.

Britney looked over her charts thoughtfully. "Much the same as before. But her brain activity has sped up since you've arrived. She knows you're here."

Derek chuckled a little. "She must be stressed out then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Me and Casey…don't exactly see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. We fight like cat and dog." he explained, grinning.

"Yet you're here now. Without your family or any other pressure." she stated.

He shrugged. "We've never made sense either."

She laughed at that. "Alright Derek, I'll let you know if anything changes. Hit the button there if you need anything." she told him before leaving out the door with a final smile.

So Derek sat. And waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys ! Thanks for the reviews :) PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING ! I was disappointed with the lack of them for the last chapter :( But it was a pretty filler in the beginning. I just hoped for some more feedback on Derek's reaction. As for this chapter, its mostly a very confused Derek :P But please let me know what I could do to make him more in character, or if he is OOC, as for Nora and Emily. I havent written Emily at all yet (in any fanfic) so let me know please ! :)

So last chapter you saw Derek kinda going through the mourning process (DABDA - Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance) It's not really a timeline thing and a lot of the time you go through phases repeatedly. He hasnt reached acceptance yet as you could tell. And I know she isn't dead, just comatose, but as you all know, comas are serious, especially persisting ones. Its natural to think of losing her when she's in that state.

Anyways I had Derek kind of bargaining, wishing he could take her place. He was angry for feeling anything, feeling so out of control, he wanted to throw things. Denial he didnt quite go through, but confusion more like. The typical "Why her?" scenario. He went through moments of depression, such as when he looked out the window and thought of what he would do without her in his life. I hadn't PLANNED on writing him going through each of these phases exactly, but thats just the way it came out. I thought Id explain myself regardless :) He is not suffering a mental disorder. He is merely in pain. And is probably the reason he seems OOC. Also you may have noticed the distraction techniques of Derek, where as he starts thinking of the reason why it feels wrong flirting with another girl in front of her (shes in his heart, so he feels like hes cheating), which is my basic explanation for why Derek has so many girls :P

SO enough about the last chapter. This chapter is quite short. Theres only small moments of Nora and Derek and Derek and Emily. Note: Emily's second last or so line means something unrealted to HER but rather relating to another female ;) Gotta love Dasey.

PS I make a specific episode reference to Puppy Dog Tails in season one. I have the first three seasons of the show and pretty much studyyy it for Dasey when I watch. The scene I mention is so charged with chemistry, not that every scene with Michael and Ashley isnt, but that one was overly flirty (script wise too!) in my opinion, so if you dont remember, youtube it :) Or buy the seasons because theyre great!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN !**

* * *

Derek stayed the full visiting hours. He sensed a routine coming on. Although Casey's progress didn't change and he had to wait without her there for the doctors to run tests, he didn't mind. He had always been so protective of her; he didn't feel right leaving her alone.

Derek returned to the house. The atmosphere was so different from the weekend before. Although it looked much the same: Nora cooking dinner, George reading the paper, Marti playing off to the side, Lizzie and Edwin watching TV; the feel of it was radically different. It was quiet. It was sullen. It wasn't the McDonald-Venturi way. Was Casey really the one holding them all together?

Nora looked up when Derek entered the kitchen.

"How's Casey doing?" she asked, returning her gaze to her cookbook.

His eyes widened. "How did you know…?"

She smiled. "I called. They asked if I wanted to speak with her step-brother since the doctor was running tests. Even if I hadn't, you guys work in mysterious ways. I figured as much when I saw you were gone."

Derek sighed, rummaging in the fridge. "She's fine. Nothing new."

Nora sighed, nodding. Her eyes looked dewy. Derek didn't know what to do. He opted for the distraction method.

"So what in the world is that going to be?" he asked interestedly, wrinkling his nose at the combination of vegetables she was dicing.

She chuckled. "It's going to be dinner. And you'll either eat it or starve. Your choice of course. You _are_ almost an adult now." she added sarcastically-sweet.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be in my room. Call me when it's ready."

Nora smirked. "Oh Derek? Won't you _kindly_ help me? After your little grand theft auto of the rental car, which you are _uninsured_ under may I remind you, I'm sure you can find it in your heart to help out with dinner."

He turned back, looking unimpressed. Despite the amusement, the hidden look in her eyes told him she wanted to talk. He figured his presence would be a source of distraction.

He slid the doors shut and sighed, grabbing a tomato and beginning to dice it accordingly. Nora smiled to herself as the sound of metal hitting wood filled the room for a few moments.

"How are you holding up, Derek?" she asked sympathetically, but not in such a way that it came off too tender or condescending.

He did a mix of a grunt and a shrug. "Casey won't let a coma beat her."

"You sound very sure of that." Nora commented easily, keeping her eyes on her work.

Derek smirked. "I know Casey better than anyone. She's too strong mentally to let her physical body win."

"Be that as it may, I think you guys have something special…"

"Like what?" Derek cut across, nervousness shining in his eyes.

Nora smiled. "Derek, I consider you my son now. I love you as my own. But that doesn't mean that I consider you a brother to my daughter."

Derek stopped cutting, eyes wide at what she was suggesting.

She continued, trying not to laugh at his panic. "I'm just expressing my thoughts. Even though you guys took sibling rivalry to a whole new level, you always went out of your ways to be there for the other in your times of need. I call that something special, Derek. You guys may never completely make sense, but you work well."

He didn't know what to say. He simply stood, mind now consumed with the girl who's room was next to his.

"Just something to think about, Derek. I think I can take it from here." she murmured, taking the cutting board from him and dumping it into the pasta.

Derek nodded. He hesitated before leaving, and finally smiled a little at his step-mother before he left the kitchen.

The knowing smile stayed on her lips.

* * *

After dinner, Derek needed some air. He went out in the backyard to shoot some hoops. His mind was still wrapped up in whether or not Spirit-Casey had been real or if he dreamt her up. A part of him wanted her to be real, but that would probably mean she was in limbo, residing on the edge between life and death, and Derek did not like the latter option.

But mostly his thoughts were going over his conversation with Nora. He and his step-mom had an interesting relationship. He considered her as much his mother as his blood one, if not more. She reprimanded him, consoled him and supported him just like a mother. She loved him and looked out for him. But the fact that she basically suggested that he had feelings for Casey…and that maybe those feelings had been mutual…and that she wouldn't seem to mind if they did get together…

Well his thoughts were jumbled for sure.

As he shot basket after basket, he remembered a time during the first couple months of Casey moving in that he flirted with her outrageously after coming in from playing b-ball out there. He was still getting used to an attractive girl his age being in his face all of the time. He was trying to wire his brain to see her as off-limits but he hadn't expected to see her when he went inside so her presence caught her off guard and effectively didn't allow him to prepare.

She had been doing laundry and he wiped his sweaty towel in her face to bug her. She typically screeched in irritation, while he tried to convince her that even _she_ liked the sweaty look on him, although that could only be told by reading between the lines. She had been ready to retaliate further when Emily interrupted and Derek turned on the charm to make Casey jealous, _ahem_, no, to prove his point. That was so long ago but Derek remembered so many little moments with her so vividly.

He kept missing the hoop. The twang of the ball hitting the asphalt was the only sound heard in the dark night until a voice spoke.

"What's eating you, Derek?"

Derek looked around in surprise to see Emily coming over to her side of the fence, having been taking out the trash. She seemed concerned.

"Uh….nothing. I'm just out of practice."

She giggled at the lame excuse. "Sure. Normally you make an average of nine-point-three out of ten baskets and now you can barely get one. The only time your count goes down is when you're worried about something…" she trailed off of her ramble, realizing how creepy she sounded. "So where's your sister? She hasn't been returning my calls at all. I wanted to hear how her dance recital went, although I'm sure she did great, and needed help with some math problems but she won't answer."

"Well Marti is inside playing and I'm pretty sure she knows nothing about high school math. If you're talking about my _step_-sister, Casey, then I am surprised no one told you." he said with a sigh. He wasn't one to do feelings, so upsetting a girl wasn't high on his to-do list. "Casey was in a car accident last night on her way to the recital. She hit ice and swerved into a guardrail. She's in a coma."

Emily's expressions changed so quickly it was hard to keep up. "She-what-how-when-why-you mean-she's-oh my god!" she stammered, eyes round. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked, her lip now trembling.

"That…that I can't tell you." he murmured quietly.

"Oh my god, Casey…what if she doesn't make it? What am I going to do without her? She's my best friend." Emily whimpered, voice wobbling as the tears began.

Derek hated tears. But when Emily started _really_ crying, Derek couldn't just ignore them this time. He dropped the ball and walked over, unlatching the gate and coming over to wrap his arms around her.

She cried into his shoulder, tightening her grip around him.

When she finally loosened her hold slightly, she looked up with wet eyes to meet his confused ones. She curved her face closer, the direction her lips were heading obvious. Derek broke away.

"No Em. Let's not ruin what we have. I will not take advantage of you when you're vulnerable." he told her sternly.

She stepped closer. "Derek, you know I've wanted that long before now…it's not like it's news that I have feelings for you…"

"Emily, no. I don't want to lose our friendship. I don't have any other real girl friends. And I couldn't do that to Casey, comatose or not. She'd come back to haunt me and I really see enough of her as it is." he added light-heartedly.

Emily laughed finally. "Oh Derek…you'll never realize, will you?"

He was now confused. "Realize what?"

She sighed, almost dreamily. "I'll let you figure that one out. Night Derek."

"Uh good night." he replied as she disappeared back into her house.

Derek followed suit and went back into his, feeling more confused than when he went out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys ! Thank you so much for your reviews and favourites and alerts :) Means a lot, more than you know !

So this chapter I just need to clarify a few things first. As you'll see, they are in high school, which is different from any of my other stories as they all were pre-Queens, undetermined, or at Queens in The Magic of Dasey. I don't have a set time exactlyyy, I was writing it as if it was their second last year (gr 11) but after Max and her breakup. Since they go to prom together its kinda unclear what year they are together since the next year is their senior year and she goes to prom with Truman. But the point is, whatever year they ARE in, it is post-Max days and pre-Truman AND pre-Sally. Okay? :)

Also, I mention a teacher having a phone at the back of the class. My high school and junior high were like that, but I don't live in Ontario, so I don't know if other schools have that. Each classroom has it's own extension number so that they can get in contact with fellow teachers and the office and vice versa. Just for all of you who were confused, even though its a brief moment :)

Also first time writing Paul, any feedback is greatly appreciated. But anyyyy feedback on the whole chapter or whatever you'd like to point out would be WONDERFUL :) Thank youu !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN !**

* * *

Derek spent the next few weeks in and out of the hospital. He stayed there for the full visiting hours, only leaving when he was kicked out at the end of the night. He simply sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her and the monitors, hoping for a change somewhere. He hadn't seen Spirit-Casey since the morning after so he figured he just dreamt it up. He hoped that if it wasn't a dream, she would go back in her body and bring the real Casey to life. It hadn't happened yet so he held off hope.

Nora and George had finally started getting back to their normal lives. They forced Derek out of there for school but he retired there right after to continue his observing. He felt like maybe if she could feel him there, she'd wake up. After all, if her spirit or whatever _did _visit him, maybe it was a sign that he needed to be there.

School was hard to handle. Everyone came up and asked about Casey all the time. It was strange since, after her and Max broke up, she hadn't been as popular. But everyone still acted like they were her best friend.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Sam asked him one day at his locker. Derek nearly snapped.

"Just peachy keens, Sam. Now can we stop talking about Casey? I swear I haven't heard her name so much in the last three years as I have in the past three weeks. Let's talk about hockey or something that is completely unrelated to her." Derek said gruffly, slamming his locker closed.

Sam knew better than to press him and played along with the Derek-charade as he always did. Derek appreciated it though. He needed that from his best friend. Sam and Derek had always had this understanding between them that couldn't really be explained.

After eating, Sam left to ask out a girl and Derek waited alone at the table for his return, texting whoever was setting his phone off back with as nice of replies as he could. But he was getting seriously fed up.

"Casey's fine everyone, frickin' fine. So quit asking." Derek growled under his breath as he sifted through text message after text message, all about his dying step-sister.

Her progress at the hospital was declining slowly. She hadn't come out of the coma yet and the longer it went on, the less likely she would. Derek was trying not to think about it but the constant questions made distraction difficult.

"If I'm so fine, why am I still here? Like this?" Casey's voice came to his right and he nearly dropped his phone in shock. It had been weeks since he'd seen her and he had half-convinced himself it was all a figment of his imagination.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good." he exclaimed then tried to relax his voice so he didn't sound so excited that she was there.

She shrugged. "I don't really know where I went. I don't think I exist when I'm away from you. But I tried to go off on my own to find some answers. Yet here I am."

"None of this makes sense." he agreed, taking a swig of juice.

Sam came back over, interrupting the conversation. Derek glanced over but Casey was still there.

"Hello Sam." she said simply, effectively being ignored.

Derek tried not to smirk while Casey attempted to hit him but just put her fist right through his arm. Sam remained oblivious.

"We should get going to class man." he suggested, getting up from the table. Derek followed suit and Casey was hot on his heels as they left the cafeteria.

"So everyone's been asking about me? Is Emily okay? Has Paul said anything?" Casey asked, rushing to keep up with him.

"They're all fine, quit badgering me." Derek muttered.

"You say something, D?" Sam asked. Derek shook his head.

The pair went to math class. Derek glanced over his shoulder to see her tailing him. He

rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He couldn't risk Sam overhearing him talking to someone who wasn't even there again.

Derek thought Casey disappeared again but a few minutes into the class, there she was, sitting next to him.

"You're a spirit and you're still going to go to class. Keener." he snickered under his breath, making sure his hand covered his mouth so no one could see his lips moving. He knew she heard him though because her eyes got that glint whenever they started some sort of insult match.

"Jerk. And I like school. Just because I may be dead, I still have lots to learn." she told him stoutly. He had to bite his fist to keep himself from laughing.

"Alright man?" Sam whispered from his left.

Derek nodded quickly. "Funny text, that's it." he told him easily. Sam smirked and went back to tuning out the teacher.

Once everyone started working on the questions he assigned, the phone rang at the back of the classroom. Casey still looked upset that he hadn't passed her a sheet but a look from Derek seemed to remind her that it would be stranger if he had.

The teacher talked quietly into it, mixed with a lot of nodding. After hanging up, he gestured for Derek to follow him into the hallway.

"What did you do this time?" Casey asked as he passed her desk. He ignored her for more than one reason.

"Derek, Paul would like to see you in his office. You're excused for the rest of the period. You can take your stuff and leave."

"What if I don't want to go?" Derek asked irritably. He knew Paul would continue to try talking to him about what he was going through. But Derek didn't want to talk about feelings.

His math teacher sighed. "Derek, this is a hard time for you. It would be good to talk about it with someone, especially someone who was close to Casey too…"

"She's not dead yet. And I don't need to talk. But I'll go I guess." he finally said, walking irritably back into the classroom to grab his stuff.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered.

"They're sending me for another visit to the asylum." he muttered, rolling his eyes as he pulled the strap of his bag over his head. Everyone watched him leave sympathetically.

Derek walked to Paul's office, his steps a little forceful. He was sick of the pitying stares. Had they not seen him and Casey at school ever? They didn't get along. They didn't spend time together. Why did they think he was having such a hard time? He still acted like he always did. Was he being completely obvious about his grief or something?

"Derek, why are you so mad?" Casey asked from his left, half-running to keep up.

He had forgotten she'd returned to him.

"I'm just getting sick of all of this attention."

"Says the most popular guy at school." Casey reminded him, raising an eyebrow at him, challenging him like she always did. The simple gesture caused Derek to pause. No one challenged him like she did.

"I mean, all this sappy attention. I wish the whole student body didn't know but Emily has a big mouth-"

Speak of the devil, she was exiting Paul's office, eyes dewy. She spotted Derek and smiled, coming over.

"Oh Em, don't cry, I'll be fine." Casey murmured, teary a little herself now in sympathy for her friend's pain.

"Great, more tears." Derek muttered before Emily reached him. "Hey. My turn for interrogation?" he joked.

"Oh Derek. It's not so bad. It would be _easier _if you just _talked _to him." she teased.

"Yeah, yeah." he waved her off, grinning, before heading into the office. He looked behind him to see Casey hesitating.

_Should I come in? _she mouthed. He shrugged one shoulder, giving a small nod, leaving it up to her. After he closed the door, she walked through it.

"Derek. Good to see you. Sit." Paul gestured warmly. Derek obeyed. Casey leaned against the wall in the back corner of the room.

"How's Casey doing?" Paul asked intently.

Derek inhaled, repeating the line he had been all day. "No new progress."

"And yourself?" Paul prompted gently.

He exhaled heavily in response. "I'm fine."

"Okay, okay." he pacified in his Paul-way. "So you're not worried about her? Not concerned for the family? A persistent coma, Derek…you must be contemplating the possibility of losing her…?"

"I'm in a coma?" Casey gasped from behind him.

"You're going to be fine, Space-Case." Derek muttered.

Unfortunately, Paul caught it.

"Sorry? I missed that." he said confusedly.

"Nothing. Look. I have every confidence that my step-sister will make a full recovery. I just have to figure out how to help her get there sooner."

Paul interrupted. "Now Derek, although I appreciate your determination, you don't want to put your hopes too high up in case things don't pan out. Even 'The Great Derek Venturi' can't triumph medical things like this."

"Well we'll see, won't we." Derek said irritably.

He knew it wasn't Paul's fault. He was just trying to be supportive and get Derek out of his denial. But the thing was Derek had considered the possibility of losing Casey and he refused to. And when Derek Venturi sets his mind to something, he gets it.

Plus seeing Casey proved to him that she wasn't some figment of his imagination. She was here, which meant there had to still be a chance.

Although Paul meant well, Derek just had to project his irritation at his situation on someone and luckily Paul happened to be the only one he could trust not to take it personally. He was used to sullen, suicidal, bitter teenagers who had a tough life and took their problems out on anyone who tried to help. Derek's denial of expressing his feelings was nothing in comparison.

Paul waited patiently for Derek to say more, but after a few minutes, broke the quiet. "Alright Derek, you're free to go."

"Thanks. And…sorry." he muttered before closing the door behind him.

Derek headed out the school doors. Casey followed closely behind.

"I'm in a coma? How? When?" she asked eagerly, following him to the rental car.

"I'll show you. And explain everything after we get there." he said, opening the car door for her despite the fact that to everyone else would think he was crazy if they saw him. Luckily the parking lot was empty.

Casey acquiesced and hopped inside, ready to see what curveballs life had thrown at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So I havent forgotten about this story dont worry, my new story just had to come out because it was screaminggg to be written :)

Anyways I included a small flashback from the accident, just because I know how much those are appreciated, and there's PLENTY of honesty in this chapter so we're moving right along !

I dont think I mentioned before, or even acknowledged the possibility, but it was raining that night which is what made the black ice that much more slippery, okay?

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, keep it up! Love you guys :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

They reached the third floor. Derek tried his best not to talk to her so he himself wouldn't be transferred to the ninth floor (psychiatry). When they began making their way down the hall, Casey suddenly began drifting ahead, gliding a few inches above the ground as if being pulled by an invisible rope, before she halted in front of her bed.

Derek chased after her. "What in the world was that? You were like flying!"

She didn't answer, simply stood, staring at her still body. It was like something from another world, watching yourself this way. Derek was watching her, watching herself, carefully.

He explained the car accident, how her efforts saved their sisters, and how her condition was going. He wish he had good news for her but he really had nothing.

"Oh god Derek…I remember it." she whispered, eyes shining as the memories flooded back.

* * *

"_Derek is so infuriating! Can he not just leave me alone for five minutes? He is such an insensitive jerk!" Casey whined as the windshield wipers whipped back and forth furiously, perfectly reflecting her mood._

"_Casey, just focus on the recital. Derek-bashing can wait." Lizzie pacified._

"_How dare he say he hates me! I mean I know I said that to him, but he had been a jerk to me, do you think he really hates me?"_

_Lizzie sighed._

_Marti piped up. "Smerek doesn't hate you. He loves you."_

_Casey tried her best not to roll her eyes as she made a left at the intersection. "Well then why would he say that, Marti?"_

"_Same reason you did. Because you guys always lie to each other about what you really mean."_

"_What we really mean…?" she asked, curious now, looking into the rear-view mirror to see Marti's smile._

"_Because you love each other. _Right_?"_

_Casey stuttered. "Well I mean… ugh when he's not being completely infuriating I do care about him…" she trailed off, glancing back to see Marti's eyes egging her to go on, as if she hadn't confessed what the young girl was looking for yet._

_Was Marti really suggesting that her and Derek, mutually, fought so much and got under each other's skin so much because they were in lo-_

_Casey suddenly felt the car slipping rapidly out from underneath her, the tires locking as it slide sideways along the dark road. Marti and Lizzie screamed, realizing what was happening as the metal rail came closer. Casey felt her mind become very clear. She remembered driving training, what not to do on ice. You were supposed to pump the brakes and gradually guide the car diagonally down a ditch if applicable. Make a short sway of the wheel._

_So Casey did the opposite. She spun the wheel suddenly, but not before locking the brakes, causing the car to do a complete one-eighty and finally crash into the guardrail, only on Casey's side._

_The screeching of crunching metal mixed with screams from her younger siblings before the pain in her temple was too painful and everything went black._

* * *

Derek was watching her closely, reaching out a hand to touch her, but it didn't work.

"What's going to happen if we can't put me back in my body?" she asked softly, rhetorically, and Derek wondered idly whether she could cry as a spirit.

He didn't answer.

"Derek, you're here early today!" Britney said brightly as she entered the room.

"Hey Brit, how's she doing today?" he asked, relaxing comfortably in the chair beside her bed so he appeared normal, hiding his worry from a few moments before.

"Afraid she's about the same. But her brain activity always seems to pick up when you're here. Try talking to her some more, even if it's just about boring school stuff." she added teasingly as she checked the monitors.

He nodded, smiling unknowingly charmingly at her, and she blushed a little before telling him she'd be back later to check up on Casey.

Real Casey had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. "Typical." she scoffed.

"What?" Derek asked in surprise. She sounded pretty hostile all of a sudden.

"Well figures when I'm dying in the hospital you're sweet-talking the nurse…" she explained irritably.

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. "I can't turn my charm off, Casey. And besides, it's not like me and you are a couple and I'm flirting in front of my dying girlfriend. I am single, and allowed to flirt with whoever I would like. And need I remind you I wasn't flirting at all, simply being friendly." he added, feeling strangely agitated at her offence to the situation.

"Derek!" another nurse called out jovially, much older this time. He smiled widely, hiding his recent irritation.

"Hey Betty, how's it going? Checking up on _me_, or my step-sis?" he teased.

She laughed. "Britney said you were in early today, thought I'd pop in to say hello. Ian's been wanting to discuss the latest hockey game with you. He says its not fun watching it with someone who doesn't get as excited as he does."

Derek chuckled. "True sports fans must unite. Is he in today?"

"Yup, tending to the forth floor but he's got a break in an hour if you're still around."

"Oh I'll be here." he said with a smile, casting another look at the motionless body in the hospital bed.

"Louise has been asking about you too. And Judith." she added, heading to the door.

"I'll definitely swing by them on my coffee run. Is Penny on vacation yet?"

"Left this morning the doll. She's hoping that you won't be here when she gets back, but wants you to visit often besides." she laughed.

"Alright Bets, I'll see you around soon. Still want your double-double grande when I go?" he asked with raised eyebrows, the traditional smirk gracing his handsome face.

"You know me well, Venturi. Take care of yourself." she winked and left him be.

Derek looked over to see Spirit-Casey staring at him.

"What the hell, do you come here often or something?" she asked exasperatedly. He seemed to know the staff as well as if he worked here.

"I spend every day here, Case. From the time school ends until visiting hours are over." he explained quietly, settling back in his chair, hoping something good would come from bringing her here. He glanced at the monitors. Despite the fact that her conscious mind was present in the room, her brain activity hadn't shifted.

Casey fell silent at his confession. "Oh. Why?"

"I don't know." he admitted. He corrected his throat quickly, breaking the tension. "So let's try putting you back in your body. Maybe you just need to be put back together?"

Casey shrugged and moved forward, awkwardly climbing on the bed and situating herself in her body.

Derek watched the monitors closely. Nothing. He sighed.

Casey pulled herself out, looking thoroughly put out. "Now what, Derek?" she asked sadly, pacing the room.

"We're obviously missing something…"

"Derek, you're here?" Nora asked in surprise from the doorway. Derek glanced at his watch. Damn. He couldn't lie and say he came straight from school. Last class wasn't finished yet.

"Yeah, class got out super early." he said with a shrug. She sent him a disapproving look. But he wasn't really lying; he was free to go after his meeting with Paul. The meeting just happened to be shorter than expected.

"Coffee?" Derek asked, trying to change the subject. She smiled gratefully and Derek signalled to Casey that he'd be right back. She nodded.

Meanwhile, Nora grabbed the girl in the bed's hand. Casey focused her gaze back, sad to see the tired lines around her mother's eyes.

"Hey Miss Case, just thought I'd pop by to see you before I pick up the kids. I know you're still in there, honey. Keep fighting, baby girl, you'll pull through. Has Derek been torturing you?"

"No, he's been a perfect gentleman." Casey replied softly, but of course her mother couldn't hear her.

"Oh Casey, it's so hard to take care of this family without you. Everyone's in such a tizzy without you around to keep us organized and in order. George is great but he's not one to run a house full of rambunctious, manipulative teenagers and soon-to-be's. Everyone in the house respects you so much and listens to you. Even Derek, when it suits him."

Casey chuckled a little, leaning against the wall, smiling as she listened to her mother talk affectionately about the family.

"I know you guys have your differences, Case, but even you have to admit things have changed between you two over the years. You more than tolerate each other now. You need each other. Derek wouldn't be by your side every day if he didn't. He's changed so much since you've gone. I know you'd be the same if the roles were in reverse."

"I would." Casey whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks now. It didn't matter how much they fought. Derek was still important to her. She knew she cared for them since they were _family_ and all but she always noticed how much more he meant to her when one of them was in need.

"I know your last words were ones of hate, but you love him, Casey. And he you."

Casey sighed. "Of course I love him. That's the problem."

Derek chose that moment to walk through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Andddddd I'm BACK :)

I just finished my clinical for school up, so thats why I was so AWOL in the past month+. Anyways, I am still here, and will be updating as regularly as I can. I have plenty of new stories ideas so expect many stories from me this summer ! I am finishing up this story before I post anything new though, except for additional chapters to Against All Odds of course.

ANYWAYS this chapter I tried to do research but ended up doing it by general knowledge mostly. And wiki kistune if you dont know what it is. Its confusing, but I came across it amongst my attempts at researching. I am speaking from experience when Derek says how difficult it is. Also when I picture this restaurant and the hostess and the old woman, I think of the one from Freaky Friday (modern version) where they get the fortune cookies from. But theres some more honesty in this chapter, tons of confusion, but lots more to come next chapter which Ill post once I get it out of my head and on paper, and after about five reviewsss if you guys dont mind that is :)

Thanks for the support you guys, loveddd all my reviews and favourites and alerts and wonderful messages, you guys are awesome!

Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR GOOGLE!**

* * *

Derek had been taking a sip of his coffee when he heard Casey's final words. Her voice was full of remorse, shame but mostly pain. He choked down the hot liquid, somehow not spluttering, but the burning travelled all the way down his throat. Had he really heard her right? And why was it his mind immediately jumped to such a non-sibling love?

Nora looked over and smiled when she saw her step-son. "Derek, perfect! I could really use that coffee now."

Spirit-Casey whipped around in horror, staring at him with wide eyes. He avoided hers, focusing his gaze instead on Nora and walked past her daughter to give her the drink. He knew based on her face that she knew Derek had heard her confession.

Derek stood watching motionless Casey while the other bore her eyes into his back.

His mind was racing. What kind of love did she mean? Was she feeling more for him than brother-sister? How long had this been going on? Was she just delusional because of her condition? After all he _was_ the only male who could even speak to her right now. While she's going through such changes, is it normal to become that emotionally attached? Maybe he should ask Paul. And it's not like there is anything wrong with step-siblings being together. They were _only _related by paper. And they hadn't even grown up together.

Derek hardly heard Nora excusing herself to leave. "I've got to go pick up Marti and Edwin. Lizzie has soccer today until five."

He quickly nodded. She smiled at him gently.

"Don't stay here too long, Derek. I worry about you, spending hours here and worrying about her all the time..."

"She's going to be fine." he interrupted, not noticing that he didn't deny that he was in fact worried.

"Derek. I want to believe that. Casey is a fighter. But you need to be ready. I know you don't do feelings, but maybe you should think about it."

He didn't reply. Nora left and the two teenagers stood in the silence.

"Derek-"

He interrupted before she could finish. "I don't think we'll get anything done here. Maybe we should do some research first. Like I said, we're obviously missing something."

Casey sighed and nodded. This was Derek after all. He didn't 'do' feelings.

"I want to try something." he told her, motioning for her to turn around. She sighed and did as he asked.

A quick gasp from behind him made Derek grin. He had squeezed her body's hand.

She whipped around. "How did you know? I couldn't even feel my own mother."

Derek smirked. "I didn't know. But this stuff is wacky so I figured I'd give it a shot."

He stared down at her body for a long minute, turning his head to stare at the monitors.

"Either way, we still need research. Let's go home." he instructed, leaving motionless Casey behind. Spirit-Casey tried to read the emotion in his distant eyes before he turned, but the tears in them were what caused her to pause. What was so wrong with him all of a sudden?

She followed in a huff, arms crossed, her usual stubbornness showing through.

Derek ignored the surprised stares when he returned shortly after Nora and the kids came through the door. They were used to not seeing him until much later at night. He hadn't been home that early in over a month. He didn't say a word; just headed straight to his room and closed the door behind him. They swore they heard him chuckle before the door clicked shut.

Upstairs, Derek _was_ chuckling at Casey attempting to avoid all the obstacles in the room, even though she could go right through them. She did however manage to sit on the end of his bed, looking disgusted and alarmed at all that she was touching. He rolled his eyes and booted up his computer.

"I don't see why you aren't more excited. We're doing your favourite thing in the world: research!" Derek exclaimed, fake-enthusiastically.

Casey rolled her eyes. "I don't see how Google is going to be able to tell us why I am in a coma but still walking around and only able to talk to you."

He shrugged as he started clicking and typing away, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Casey watched him, bemused. She had never seen him study much, so Derek in intense concentration was a rare indulgence. She wondered if only she had the pleasure of seeing him in such a state, as the few times he did try really hard, she had been there helping him studying or completing a project due the next day.

Derek burst out laughing a few minutes into his searching, startling Casey out of her thoughts. "HA! You might be magical Japanese fox!"

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Derek, I am not a kitsune."

Derek huffed, irritated she knew the term, but not looking overly frustrated as he was more amused than anything at the concept.

A few minutes later, he sighed. "Looks like we'll have to see a psychic or something. There's nothing much here. I suck at search engines."

"The Great Derek Venturi, admitting defeat? Admitting weakness?" Casey asked in fake-astonishment. She saw the hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth but he kept his face neutral.

She strolled over, instructing him what to type, trying different quotes here and there, and all the fancy tools one would use to narrow down all the crap to get what they were looking for. It was an attempt to be helpful, but as usual broke out argument.

"Derek, that might have been helpful!" Casey complained as he backed out of a page before merely glancing at it.

"Oh come on, it was filled with ads. Of course it was a phoney site. We can't deal with _maybe's_ here, Casey. We have to get you back in your body. We have to find a psychic or something!"

"OH yeah sure because psychics are NEVER phoney." she said sarcastically, her hand on her hip, throwing her hair back from her face in frustration as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Can you move your body from inside my shoulder? You're giving me a permanent chill, and it kind of freaks me out having you _inside_ me." he growled, frustration targeted at their lack of results.

However, his tone of voice sent a different type of chills down her spine as she tried not to think of the role reversal his words could be applied. She blushed furiously for even letting her mind dive that deep into them.

"What's up with you?" he asked strangely as she backed away quickly to acquiesce his first request.

A knock on the door distracted them both. "What?" Derek shouted irritably.

George poked his head in. "We're going out to eat tonight. Nora was supposed to get groceries but forgot-"

"No Dad, you were supposed to. It says so on the calendar." he replied, smirking now at his Dad's lie. He _had _learned from somewhere.

George sighed. "Okay, okay, fine, _I_ forgot. Point is we're going out. Any suggestions?"

Derek glanced at the screen where the psychic listings were.

"I've got just the place in mind." he said with a grin, writing down the address of the Chinese restaurant. It was his favourite type of food regardless so no one would know the difference.

The family arrived, the kids eager for fortune cookies while Nora and George were nervous to see the bill. They decided that since everyone had been through so much lately they could splurge a little on dinner. Derek was scanning the Chinese restaurant for any sign of the psychic. He saw the sign saying 'Have your fortunes translated to see what wonders await you' but underneath a paper taped saying 'On break, back in an hour'.

Derek cursed under his breath until George shot a warning glare his way. He no doubt assumed Derek had been looking for a girl and realized she wasn't there.

They made their way to the booth the hostess showed them. An older woman walked by as Derek was waiting patiently to climb in beside Lizzie and Edwin.

"You have a very beautiful date." she told Derek with a warm smile. Since he was sitting next to Edwin, he looked rather perplexed, but the family looked at her like she was mental.

"Um we are only here as a family. My son doesn't have a date here." George said, looking at Derek for confirmation. But he was staring at the old woman in wonder now. Casey was sitting next to him, the rest oblivious to her presence.

"I meant your other daughter." she explained, looking towards his wife now, her smile widening before she swept away. Nora paled dramatically, her mouth forming an 'o' in shock.

"Order my usual." Derek said, throwing his napkin on the table and following the woman without another word while the family sat in silence, terribly confused.

"Excuse me! Are you the psychic?" Derek asked as Casey chased behind him.

"Derek, try to be a little more respectful!" Casey chastised.

"I said 'excuse me'." he argued, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't alone.

The old woman smiled. "For all intents and purposes, yes. I prefer to think of myself as merely gifted rather than a name. But you are here for your girlfriend?"

"Um no, she's actually my step-sister." Derek explained hurriedly.

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that little detail. Regardless, I think the intensity of the feelings radiating out of her for you, Derek, is clue enough that it won't be long."

Casey turned bright red.

The old woman laughed. "She is the most alive spirit I've ever come across. Even I can feel the heat from that blush."

"She got in a bad car accident and is in a coma. I don't understand why only I can see her. I don't know how to get her back in her body."

She exhaled slowly. "Well it's obvious that she has some unfinished business to tend to. There must be something she needs to do, or that needs to be done, before she can return to her body, something that may not have happened at all or as soon if you two hadn't had this connection."

"What do _I _have to do with anything?" Derek asked confusedly.

She smiled knowingly. "That is the right question, Derek."

"I still don't understand." he admitted.

"Derek, spirits roam the earth because they cannot let go. A husband may refuse to leave his wife, a victim their murderer, a rich man his possessions. They are lost souls. They are attracted to those of similar mind. Your step-sister might be unable to let YOU go."

"Why does she have to go? She's only in a coma! She's not gone yet." Derek said, starting to panic a little.

"Derek, remember what I said: attracted to those of similar mind. You are unable to let her go either. Your feelings for her are just as intense as hers for you."

"But she's not dead." Derek explained firmly. He refused to acknowledge what she said.

"Not yet. You still have time. But her body is weakening as is her soul. You must figure out what needs to be done, and fast."

"Can't you tell me?" Derek begged.

"I can't. But you both are lost souls, both in search of something that you aren't ready to admit. Maybe once you are fully honest with each other, or get through the pain of the past, she will return to her body."

Derek sighed. "Thank you." He turned to look at Casey who shrugged and when he looked back, the old woman was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys ! Sorrrrrry its been so long, but work this week has been NUTS. One of the older ladies mom's died, and everyone has got a cold, so I spent my shifts running around doing everything I could to get shifts covered and working extra hours to cover where I could. I worked 8 straight days and was not feeling fluffy and sweet enough to write chapters to this story.

Sad to say that this story is very very close to being over. It's probably going to be two, but it depends how long I can make the scenes I have in mind, and how it ends. I'm not sure exactlyyy how the ending will go, but I hope it will be good.

More importantly, I want to thank ALL of you for your insanelyyy sweet reviews and I absolutely adore every single one of you. Like I would legit cry-hug every one of you if I could. You have nooo idea how much I take to heart all that you say. I appreciate you guys reading and letting me know what you like, so much, I have no words. You're all amazing.

ANYWAYS enough mushiness, and on to the story. Well its full of it too, apology in advance for OOC at any parts. Also, I'll let you, as the reader, decide who says the last line :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN!**

* * *

Derek remained quiet throughout dinner, though the family didn't suspect anything despite their confusion of the exchange from earlier. He had become quite subdued since Casey's accident. They thought it was worry and grief, finally realizing feelings existed. However, it was _other _feelings that were surfacing that were causing his silence.

After they arrived home, Derek headed upstairs to his room with Casey. As much as he didn't want to, they should probably talk.

Derek opened his mouth, inhaling deeply, ready to begin the tough conversation from his desk chair, while Casey nervously sat across from him on the edge of his bed.

"Will you relax?" he asked her irritably. She was fidgeting incessantly and it was making concentrating so much more difficult.

"Sorry, it's just- I mean- what you heard-it was-I didn't mean-well I meant-" she stammered quickly, her eyes growing wider with every almost-confession.

"You think loving me as a _brother_ is a problem?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She blushed and looked down in shame. "That wasn't what I meant when I said that…"

"So you don't see me as a brother…?"

"We're _step_-siblings…we didn't even grow up together…" she mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"I am well aware of that fact, Casey." he said quietly.

"Look Derek, I know you think it's incest…just forget I ever said anything…" she whispered, tears building.

"Wait, what gave you that idea?" he asked quickly, surprised.

She rolled her wet eyes, but still didn't meet his. "I may be in a coma, but I haven't forgotten our last _conscious_ words to each other. In the heat of the fight…I alluded to something without thinking…and you made your feelings on the subject matter _very_ clear."

Derek felt like an idiot. Not just for his original words, but for making her revisit that memory when he merely had a lapse in memory of saying so. He hadn't meant them.

"Look Case…"

"Derek, just forget it. Let's just figure out how to put me back in my body and then carry on our lives as usual, where I am the ugly step-sister from your worst nightmares, and you are the arrogant jerk who lives down the hall from me."

"Casey, you're not a nightmare, and you're far from ugly." Derek argued. "Look, I remember what I said. I've regretted it ever since. I wasn't…disgusted…I was…angry."

"Angry?" Casey asked, meeting his eyes _finally, _but hers filled with confusion.

He broke their gaze. "Yes. Not at you, at myself."

"Why?"

She wasn't going to let him off easy. She wanted to know exactly what he meant. No more pussyfooting around the subject, no more mixed signals or double innuendos. There would be no room for wonder.

"Because I've thought about it…before. A lot. I was angry because you could pass it off as a joke and as if it meant nothing to you…but for me, it didn't mean nothing." he explained quietly.

"So those intense feelings the psychic were talking about weren't hatred." she half-stated.

He looked her right in the eyes. "I don't hate you." he whispered.

He didn't need to elaborate. She knew exactly what he meant this time.

"When I saw how much I hurt you…I was confused. I wanted to talk to you but you had to cool down and then leave. Then…we got in this place." he added with a shrug.

"That fight…the reason I was so hurt…was because it crushed all of my future dreams I had of us being together. It crushed the hope that maybe you did feel how I felt…that I wasn't making up the chemistry we had and the reason we fought was because it was easier than confessing all of this." she explained softly.

Derek nodded and they remained quiet for a moment.

"What do we do now? I thought if we talked about it and finally confessed everything, I would go back in my body?" Casey asked.

Derek shrugged. "WELL I for one am bored. Let's go out." he suggested.

"Der-ek! We should be trying to fix this! We need to get me back in my body before it's too late!"

"Oh please, we have forever. C'mon Case, I'm taking you out. You should be honoured." he said cockily, grinning. Casey McDonald loved him and seemed happy that he loved her. Life was looking up.

He left out of the house smiling broadly, as Casey followed rambling off lectures, reminding him of exactly why he loved her as much as he did.

* * *

They arrived at the movie theatre and Casey read through the titles quickly.

"What about _Just Like Heaven_? Emily says it's really good."

"A romantic comedy? Please, I don't do romance."

"Come on Derek, this could be the last movie I ever get to go to!"

"Oh stop being so overdramatic, we are going to fix this."

She pouted, and Derek caved.

"Fine, but I'm buying my ticket at one of those automatic machines. NO way am I asking a real person for this movie ticket."

They walked over, Casey amused at Derek's embarrassment.

"Wait, you only bought one ticket? What about me!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Are you nuts? I am not spending ten bucks on a movie ticket you can't even hold, let alone use. This is your one chance to get into a movie for free without trying!"

"Derek, it's wrong. It's _stealing. Please _buy me one!"

"No! It's bad enough I look like I'm going to this dumb movie by myself. Just live a little, Case. If you want a ticket that badly, go get your own." he added with a smirk, walking towards the ticket-taker.

"Der-ek!" she screeched irritably, both of them knowing full well who won that argument.

* * *

They got back from the movie, bewildered at the mirroring situation.

"Well they didn't know each other and were fate. We've known each other for almost three years." Casey reminded him.

"True. I…I don't really know what we're missing, Case. I'm sorry." he admitted sadly. She scooted closer from lying beside him on the bed.

"It's not your fault. I tried to change the CD track at the wrong time. I'm the reason I'm in this state."

"But it was my insensitivity that was distracting you from focusing more closely on your driving." he retorted.

"We'll never stop arguing huh?" Casey asked with a watery smile.

He chuckled, but it was weak. He really didn't know what was left to do.

"Don't ever argue with someone the way you argue with me, okay? Promise me that." Casey told him, trying to laugh but failing.

Derek felt the stinging behind his eyes. He tried to fight it. "Don't start with the goodbyes, princess. We're not giving up yet."

"Maybe we should, Derek." she said softly, wet trails leading down to the pillow her head was resting on. Derek raised a hand to comfort her, but realized slowly that he could not touch her.

"We haven't come all this way for it to all go to shit now. I will only ever argue this way with you because we are fate, Casey. I love you. And I will stop at nothing to be able to touch you again." he said, his voice shaking.

She sniffed back her tears and smiled. "If anyone could touch me while like this, it would be you. I kind of want to try…now that we've said so much…"

Derek genuinely smiled back and raised a hand. She mirrored, their palms inches apart. Her hand started quaking.

Derek chuckled. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I can't even touch you."

She giggled alongside him. "I am scared…"

Their hands lined against one another. A soft golden light illuminated from the connection.

"You know, I can almost feel that."

Casey closed her eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all SO much for the reviews, you guys are awesome ! :)

Last chapter was a cliffhanger, if you read into it as I meant you to, but if you didnt, thats fiiiine as well as it was supposed to be a satisfying feel-good ending. This chapter is a little more emotional. BUT it is officially the second last chapter, as next chapter is the final one, all written and ready to be posted. I'll wait for most of you to catch up, then will post. I dont normally update this fast so you all must be going into shock! :P

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN !**

* * *

"Derek…Derek, wake up." a soothing voice came to his right.

The first thing Derek was aware of was the crick in his neck. The next, that Britney was smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I'm sure you need the sleep. Your dad wants to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay, thanks….and sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night." he explained embarrassedly, straightening in his chair.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Derek thought back to the night before. He and Casey had stayed up until the early hours of the morning, talking about all that had happened in the past.

"_Male Code?"_

"_Pure jealousy. Sam?"_

"_Closest thing I could get to you, although I didn't know it at the time. Turns out he is nothing like you."_

"_I am the best."_

"_Ego much?"_

"_Old insults much?"_

_Rolling of eyes._

It went on for hours. They hadn't realized how involved they were in each other's lives until they went through all that had happened in the past few years.

It was Casey's voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"She likes you, you know."

Derek looked over at her to find her sitting on the edge of her body's bed. He raised his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "If you hadn't been sleeping, you'd have seen how she adjusted her appearance before she tried to wake you." Casey cast her eyes to her motionless body. "Maybe you should consider her. After all, she's smart and beautiful."

He looked at her in concern as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Der, we don't know if I'm going to be okay. Look at me now. We've come to terms with our feelings. Maybe I was simply given this chance to make sure you knew how I felt, so you could move on easier knowing I loved you too."

Derek shook his head. "It doesn't always have to be all about me. What Derek wants, Derek gets; so you're going to be fine."

She sighed. They couldn't agree on anything.

"Derek?" George was at the door.

He forgot that his dad wanted to talk. He got up to greet him but the look on his face caused Derek's mouth to go dry. Nora was crying beside him.

George's voice was choked with emotion as he placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "Casey isn't making any progress, Derek. She hasn't for months. After reviewing her final paperwork, she had signed a DNR order. Derek, we're going to pull the plug on her life support…you're going to have to say goodbye…"

His voice faded away as Derek watched the floor come up to meet him. The last sound he heard was Casey's terrified scream of his name.

* * *

When he came to, Casey was kneeling beside him, crying. He looked around to find himself inside her hospital room, and no one else present besides her body and spirit.

"Shh it's okay, I'm fine." he murmured, reaching a hand out to adjust a fallen strand of hair but he simply went straight through her. He sighed.

"Derek, we should say goodbye now. While they're out getting the kids."

"What? They just left me here!" he asked, shocked.

"They're a little distracted. But they knew you were fine and they left you at a hospital. You're in good hands."

He rolled his eyes. "Glad to know someone is looking out for me."

"Der-ek, we don't have a lot of time." she whispered, her eyes still shining.

"Casey, forget what they said, I'm going to save you." he said, pulling out his phone and calling Sam.

"Derek, you're not supposed to have that on in a hospital!" she said and it was such a Casey thing to say, even at a time like this, that he burst out laughing. He had himself (mostly) composed by the time Sam picked up.

"You. Hospital. ASAP. I need ya man. They're going to kill Casey." he explained shortly. Derek closed the phone as he heard the engine of Sam's car start.

"Alright, now when he gets here we'll tell him that he's not here for emotional support but a partner in crime."

"Crime?" Casey asked, clearly lost on what was going on in his head.

Derek grinned mischievously, looking just like he did the first day she moved in. "Yeah. We're kidnapping your body."

* * *

"Derek, I really don't think this is a good idea. He'll never believe you."

Derek smirked. "Doesn't matter. He knows how I feel about you. And Sam is loyal if anything. He'll always back me up."

"You know, you should never be a surgeon. You look frightening in scrubs." Casey added amusedly, memories of her sixteenth birthday surfacing as she watched him gown up.

"And you should be a comedian." he added sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

Sam caught up with them in the supply closet. Derek had studied her in the hospital room so many times and had the added bonus of having asked all the medical staff what each did so he knew what supplies would mirror the effects the machines had. Casey's approval helped reassure him that he was doing it right. Sam looked bewildered and finally spoke up.

"Derek, I don't think stealing her body is going to help anything. It will just put off the inevitable."

"Sam, we're all going to die eventually so we're _all_ technically 'putting off the inevitable'. I am not going to shoot you in the head to 'speed along the process' so just go with me on this one."

"But Casey isn't really living. She just exists." Sam reminded him gently.

"Der, he has a point. When I signed those papers, it was because I didn't want to go through life not living. I'd rather move on to the better side. It's too hard watching you and the family go through hell and not being able to say or do anything about it. It's too hard loving you when I can't really show you…" she began crying.

Derek groaned. "Casey, we're going to fix this. I love you too."

"Derek, what in the world is going on?" Sam asked, stopping now, seeing him talking tenderly to thin air.

Derek groaned. "We don't have time for this! Look, Casey's SPIRIT or whatever has been with me the entire time she's been in the coma. Only I can see and talk to her, but that's the truth. It's exactly like that dumb _Just Like Heaven _movie. She's still HERE and I'm not letting her go anywhere, so the rest of the world can screw themselves and let me save the love of my life already!" he huffed, overly hostile, but not leaving room for argument.

Sam gowned up immediately. Both teens looked at him in surprise.

"What? If you've been seeing her so much, it explains a lot. Let's just get this done before your family comes back." he said, grabbing a cart and loading the supplies on.

They headed off to prep Casey's body.

Best friends like _that _are really hard to come by, and it was something Derek was never going to forget.

As they wheeled her body out of the hospital room, they saw the family, doctor and Britney coming.

And so the chase began.

* * *

"Move, move, move!" Derek instructed, running with the stretcher, Sam in tow. Casey ran in front, directing them. "Left, here, there's elevators near the nursing desk."

Security came barrelling in from the side and Sam lunged in front, knocking them into the open elevator.

"You guys go!" he shouted as he tackled them to the floor, the doors closing. He stopped fighting when he saw the oxygen tube in his hand. Uh oh.

Derek continued to run, skidding around turns and switching directions to avoid direction. It wasn't a busy floor so he kept attracting attention. Soon he was cornered at a four-way hallway, right in the center. Security ripped him from the stretcher just as the monitor began to go flat.

"Derek!" Casey called in fear. Derek looked between limbs to see her outline fading.

"No! Save her! Someone, save her!" he screamed as the family stopped at the sight before them.

He broke from the pile and put his mouth on hers, blowing air to inflate her lungs once more.

Spirit-Casey gasped, her hand going to her mouth at the touch. Just like when he touched her hand that time, only better. Her outline began sharpening again until Derek was torn from her body and thrown to the floor.

"NO! SAVE HER! SOMEBODY SAVE HER!" he screeched, fighting desperately against the bigger men.

Casey was tearful. "Goodbye, Derek. I love you."

"NO!" he yelled earnestly, before she disappeared.

The only sound heard was the flat-lined monitor, a constant sound.

A deeper hush seemed to fill the emptiness.

No, no, no it could not be happening…

But then…it began breaking up into little beeps. The whole floor of people stopped moving and stared in wonder as her brain activity sped to normal.

Casey McDonald slowly opened her eyes.

"Casey!" Lizzie was the first to cry out and ran to hug her sister. Nora was closely behind, bawling her eyes out, blubbering over the fact that she nearly let her go. George, Marti and Edwin rushed to her side tearfully as security let go of Derek. He got to his feet and went to the stretcher hopefully.

Her blue eyes met his happy brown ones, but a look of surprise crossed her features then embarrassment when she broke their gaze.

A sinking realization hit his stomach. He knew by the look in her eyes what that meant.

Casey's last memory of him was their fight. She didn't remember anything that had happened in her spirit days.

_None _of it.

Derek turned around and ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, just love you allllll :)

This is the final chapter. Ill explain myself in my AN at the bottom ! Enjoyyyy!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Derek drove and drove until he couldn't get any farther and had to stop for gas, some city over from London. He didn't care where he went. He just knew he couldn't go back to where he had been. He couldn't deal with seeing Casey every day and having her not know what they had talked about together, what they had gone through together, have her really know all he'd done for her. He had never put his feelings so on the line for anyone, had never said he loved someone.

Derek glanced over to see an elderly couple holding hands and smiling tenderly at each other.

"I paid the last time, Deirdre, it's your turn." the man was saying, his eyes laughing.

She giggled. "Carl, we share our money. It doesn't matter who pays. I'm an old woman. You should show some respect for your elders."

"You're only older than me by six months missy, and you don't look a day older than the day we met at fifteen."

She blushed and giggled as he kissed her hand, before leaving her alone to go pay inside.

Derek felt his heart clench. He had just witnessed his future with Casey.

And he wasn't about to give it up now.

After paying, he threw himself into the car and sped off in direction of London, Ontario. There was still a chance she loved him. It had been building up since they met. He did not go through all of this to have it taken away from him now. Derek Venturi was NOT a quitter. What Derek wants, Derek _gets _goddamnit.

* * *

By the time Derek got home it was dark outside. The family probably hadn't even noticed he had been gone.

Most of the family was in bed. He heard Edwin and Lizzie talking in her room but Derek made his way to Casey's, surprised they had even left her alone for a minute.

She was sitting on her bed, looking at the calendar on her bulletin board thoughtfully. She probably was still processing the fact that she had missed two months. It must be a weird concept.

Derek knocked lightly and she jumped in surprise as he nudged the door slightly to reveal her visitor.

"Derek? Where have you disappeared to all day?" she asked, smiling at him now.

He took that as invitation and entered the room. "Just out." he said with a shrug. "I actually came here to apologize."

"For disappearing? It's okay. I know you're probably just annoyed that you don't get the car all to yourself now." she said with a shrug.

Derek groaned and put his head in his hands. "Cas_ey_. You really don't get it, do you?"

She looked confused. He waved a hand in annoyance.

"Forget it. Look. I came here to apologize about what I said to you the night of the accident."

Her face showed her discomfort, along with her fidgeting. Derek's mind flashed to their last uncomfortable conversation where he told her he loved her. His heart tightened for a second time.

"I don't want you to think that it's only because you almost died that I am apologizing, because the second I said them, I knew I was too harsh with you. The joke you made, what you were suggesting… I know it wasn't disgusting or sick, I was just…trying not to tell you how I really felt about it. I tried to keep up my jerk status. But my anger towards myself got projected onto you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Casey nodded, seeming confused, but accepting. She knew it was a large stretch for him to apologize, especially in so many words and with so much talk of feelings.

"Thank you." she replied sincerely. He jumped to his feet, eager to get away from her. It was harder being in the same room as her than he expected. She still resembled everything he knew and loved, but she had no memory of all that had happened for him to get to that place.

"Derek?" she asked, standing up, and he turned around. "If you don't think it's gross…does that mean you…support it?" she asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

Derek smiled. "You know… I think I would become the chairman of the group if I could." he explained before placing both hands on her waist and pulling her against him, kissing her enthusiastically on the mouth to prove his point. He released her quickly but the expression on her face made him pause from running away.

"Derek…" she whispered breathlessly, choked with something resembling relief, touching her lips with her hand. "I-I remember."

He couldn't contain his cry of joy as she threw her arms back around his neck and tangled their lips together once more. Derek felt a fresh wave of traitorous tears release out of his body. He couldn't help it. She was here, finally here, and he could touch her.

Their first kiss was years built up, but with the added emotional overload of the past few weeks, their passion could move mountains. Or maybe just him since her force knocked him to the ground.

He didn't care. He let his hands roam, eager to memorize every inch of the body he hadn't been able to touch in months, and never when he physically _could_ touch her in the past had he had such a thorough exploration.

Her actions mirrored his and it wasn't long before they separated to gasp desperately for oxygen, seeing spots before their eyes.

"I love you." Casey whispered through breaths, lying on her back.

Derek rolled over on top of her and kissed her repeatedly on the mouth. "I love you too."

He brought her to her feet and led her to lie down on the bed. She cuddled into his chest.

"You know, being like this with you, is _just like heaven_." she added pointedly, a grin spreading across her face.

"That was cheesy, even for you." he teased, grinning and tickling her, causing her to squirm in his arms, laughing.

"Der-ek!"

"What? Did you really expect any other reaction from me?"

"You are such an obnoxious jerk!"

"But you _love _me!" he told her, smirking mischievously. "I am going to hold that over your head forever."

"Yeah, but you love me too." she argued.

"So? What else is new?"

She groaned.

"Let's try perfecting that sound shall we? I have a feeling you'll be using it a lot over the years…" he added, pulling her closer.

"Derek Venturi-" she began menacingly until his lips were pressed against her, for then her will power evaporated and her hands found his hair.

"Oh, and in sixty years, you're paying for the gas, shared money or not."

"Der-ek!"

THE END

* * *

Soooo not sure how I feel about the ending, but hey, thats the way it came out. I know I shouldve summed up what everyone thought (siblings, parents, friends, etc) but I felt Nora spoke her side, Emily hers and Sam his already so you can base the rest off that or your own interpretations :)

I really had planned for this story to be much longer, but it is a lot harder than I thought to follow such a plot. I would have liked more filler chapters with Casey watching the family in pain, seeing Marti sleeping on her bed or Edwin comforting a distraught Lizzie or George looking lost at random moments while Nora randomly burst into tears while doing laundry. Its hard to lose a family member, especially when theyre still there but still not. You cant fully grieve because theyre still there, but you still feel the pain of the loss mixed with the hope that things will turn out okay. I really wish I couldve shown that more, but as usual I got very Dasey based and forgot the rest of the world. I also wanted to show more school and everyday life in general, how losing her changed everyone, but that wasnt a strong element in the movie and I was trying to follow it closely to keep it running smoothly and not become too filler and dry.

ANYWAYS I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I am sad that it is over, although its been an invigorating challenge that Im very happy I did. Now I can finish Against All Odds and start posting my newest stories that have been bouncing around, like my Vacation With Derek Remake ;) Thanks you guys! :)

PS You may have noticed the names of the older couple started with certain letters... ;) I really didnt plan it like that at all, or them either actually, but it somehow came out when writing Derek running away. It was my extra kick to get him to turn around!


End file.
